custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alena/Alena's History
Biography Background Alena's parents were royalty, her mother was a princess from Geins, married off before its fall at during War, her mother's name was Jane Geins Terasen and her father's name was Kalythine Terasen. Alena's father and mother weren't very close as their marriage was an arranged one made for them by their own parents to increase the geopolitical influence of both Terasen and Geins. Due to the relationship between Argon and Veronica, they would both have extramarital affairs Veronica, Alena's mother wasn't deeply disturbed about her pregnancy as she had thought she was on birth-control and at the time she had been sleeping with a lover which meant that the baby could either be Argon's or her lover's child and she knew that if it wasn't Argon's she would be divorced, to be sent back to her family in Geins, a fate she didn't want, because if she was sent back in such a disgraceful manner they would either disown her or treat her like a slave something she couldn't handle as she had grown accustomed to her extravagant lifestyle. Due to her anxiety over the matter, she had planned to abort the baby but Argon saw through her intent and had guards posted around her room making it virtually impossible for her servants to get the needed poisons for her abortion, so she was forced to have the baby, fortunately for her however the baby was indeed Argon's which allowed her to escape her possible social doom. Argon was very open about his extramarital affairs, in fact, he brought his illegitimate into the capital and legitimized them making them inheritors to his throne and all its benefits this was considered extremely rude in the culture of Terasen for a husband to bring his lovers into the same house as legal wife let alone legalize his bastard children while he was at it, this deeply enraged Veronica driving her into the arms of her lover even further, regardless Veronica did love her daughter Alena which is why she wasn't too screwed up as a child except for the abuse she received from her half-siblings who her father favored over her, Childhood 9 Years Later After Alena's Birth In The Year 2484 FE Like always Alena's half-sisters were tormenting her again and she was getting beaten by them again while all the slaves laughed at her and jeered at her because of who she was they hated her because of her race, she was a Half-Elf and because of this she was looked down upon this was amplified by the fact that everyone knew that her mother slept around on her father but that wasn't her problem now. "Why won't they just leave me alone," Alena thought, "They always do this every day for years why won't they just stop", Alena was constantly accosted by her half-sisters who she couldn't defend herself against because they always came at her in a pack, rending her clothes from her body, beating her, and insulting her, the pain was getting worse she thought, for weeks now when they hit her she felt a burning in her, it was corrosive and powerful, it was primal and she couldn't figure it out, it would always come when she was emotional and it always took all she had to reign it in, she was afraid of it, that it would consume her and today she was having a particularly hard time controlling it when "SLAP" right across her face, Jeneane had slapped her hard, it stung severely but she could hold on just a little longer. Jeneane was the ringleader of all the noble girls who attacked her daily, even though she was Alena's half-sister she hated Alena beating her daily and insulting her with words like "Look! the Sluts! daughter is here, get going we don't want any of your kind around here", Alena pretended words like that didn't hurt but it did badly and her mother would comfort her sometimes if she wasn't with one of her lovers but it didn't take away that uncanny burning Alena felt. "Bitch get up!!!" Jeneane yelled at the top her lungs snapping Alena out her daze, Jeneane struck Alena hard across the face again causing a flare of wrath to creep its self up to Alena's throat but she held it back "Just a little longer and it'll all be over", Jeneane obviously irritated at Alena's disregard to her presence began strike her over and over again with force of anger behind it, Alena just covered her face taking all the hits to her body that would leave bruises for later making it hard for her to sleep at night, "Just a little longer, she'll run out of energy soon" at least that was what she consoled herself with the burning in her was a raging bonfire now she knew she lying to herself it wouldn't end anytime soon, but why did she have to lie to herself she thought what gave them the right to hit her, to beat her as they did? the flame grew, she could feel it now right under her skin like a blazing inferno a wildfire consuming a forest without pity the smoke that would rise from such a thing was like her emotions it was beginning to show on her face and Jeneane noticed proud that she was getting under Alena's skin she hit her across the face once again with venom dripping from her words Jeneane said "What are you gonna do huh? if you hit me daddy will punish you instead of us and your mommy isn't gonna do a thing", she wasn't right but that just made Alena angrier that inferno from before was now a firestorm and she was on the verge of snapping then Jeneane pushed right across the line, with utter scorn in her words Jeneane snapped out the words "Maybe if you were worth anything your mother would actually love you" that was it, Alena, let go the firestorm inside her and it just burst forth from her, her eyes dotted out in a blue haze and the heat the intense heat covered her and then nothing. 2 Weeks Later When Alena awakened she was laying in an infirmary bed with an intense burning sensation coursing through her body, she could barely move without a severe prick of pain striking her everywhere on her body, she strained to turn her head but whn she did she saw her mother sleeping next to her, straining a smile and speaking hoarsely "Mother, wake up, mother" her mother snapped up alert with tears in her eyes seized her daughter in a bearhug which made Alena wince in pain, "Mom what happened" Alena asked, "Oh baby you can worry about it later I'm just glad your awake", "Woke Up" Alena asked inquisitively "Yes baby you've been unconscious for 2 weeks now", Alena was shocked she started racking her brain recalling Jeneane and her posse assaulting her in the courtyard and how she lost control of her anger, how her eyes blanked out with a color of brilliant blue, then she remembered the sounds the sound of an explosion, the screams, and then her body hitting the floor, Alena was worried she didn't know what happened only the noise so she asked her mother again "What happened mother" her mother sighed out with a sound of surrender "If you must know you had your awakening", "What", Alena asked shocked she thought she wouldn't get her awakening until she was 16 not 3 months after turning 9 atleast thats what all the books said though there are ways around it she had done nothing to speed up awakening nor had she received assisstance, then her mother spoke as if reading her mind "The Healers and Sages said the reason for your early Awakeing is because you possess 2 extremely powerful abilities within yourself the 1st one being the rare ability your fathers family once possessed Inferno Caeruleum and the Fate" her mother said the last ability with apprehension and she was right to worry if Alena had a Fate it meant that a Age was coming and that Heroes would be needed to decide the fate of the next era, this was bad Alena thought if someone possessed a Title it was different from a Fate as a Title only meant that a person had done many heroic things and the of Goodness had noticed or the of Goodness had chosen that person to do many good things but a Fate was different it meant that something was coming, that it was so horribly powerful and evil that the Goddess of Goodness deemed it nescesary to give someone a Fate a warning of what was to come. 3 Weeks Later Alena had nearly recovered from the incident that happened a little over a month ago and because of this her father was calling for her, but she was worried she had listened to the servants talk about what had happened with her Jeneane and she learned that her awakening hadn't just caused her to be bedridden it had run wild turning the courtyard into a horror show, the gardens had been burnt to ash, Jeneane and her posse had been caught in the explosion 4 of them were killed and the other 2 which included Jeneane were so severely burned that the healers couldn't repair some of their limbs crippling them for life, because of this Alena was on edge she didn't know what would happen to her for what she did but when she walked into her fathers' private office he didn't treat her like he normally did instead he had a gigantic smile on his face going from ear to ear, it creeped Alena out, as her father never showed her such kindness before but she came to realize the reason when he spoke "To think my daughter wouldn't only have a Fate but have the lost ability of our bloodline Inferno Caeruleum" Alena was saddned that the only reason he cared about her now was because of what she could do for him but she would take it as any attention from her father was better than what she had been getting previously which was nothing if anything at all. Adulthood 11 Years Later In The Year 2504 FE Alena was 20 now, she had learned many skills from her father who had made sure she had received the best in physical and mental studies, she was considered a Blade Master as she had mastered the sword and knives as well as other bladed weapons. Alena had traveled to different countries learning their sword and knife styles so that she could fight the impending Hordes, Alena had heard the stories about the Hordes in the North, she had heard how they had ripped apart the northern nations and how even though they had allied together they had still been overrun, Alena heard from her father that this was causing unrest in the southern nations and because of this they had all entered into an alliance to defend themselves against the Hordes as the Northerners had called them. Due to the Alliance, a scouting mission was put together to see how bad things had gotten in the North as traffic from the north had stopped and all who went there didn't return, this scouting mission consisted of 180 Scouts divided into groups of 5. When the scouts returned only 3 had been welcomed home, this sent absolute panic through the nations as these scouts were the best of the best that the South had to offer if only 3 of 180 had returned whatever was in the North was dangerous, very dangerous. Alena had made it back to Terasen to hear the Scout Report in person. Terasen had been the chosen leader of the Alliance due to their political and military power and as such had been the place where the scouts would give their reports to the Alliance Scout Report "My name is Gain Thornton from the nation of Gtorn of the 20th Division", "Where are the other 2 survivors I was told 3 of you survived," said Argon, the scout replied "I regret to inform you, my lord, but my 2 companions have long lost their sanity" that put everyone on edge, the king spoke "Then you may give your report scout" the scout replied "Thank you lord" the scout began his report, "The Legion made it to the Northern Nations 2 weeks after departing", the scout went speechless his eyes filled with fear, the King spoke once again with irritation in his words this time without compassion or empathy for what might have happened to him,"Speak Scout Now","Heartless bastard" Alena thought, the scout spoke once more this time however as if he were removed from the events he was retailing as if he had not experienced it himself, "We were greeted upon arrival by a Horde, we were overrun almost immediately, the men who tried to fight were torn apart eaten alive," the room was silent the absence of being in the scouts voice terrified them, the scout continued "Those of us who ran equaled 57, we stuck together as we had no other choice the road back to the south had been completely obstructed by the Horde, we decided if we couldn't comeback we would complete our charge, so we started for the nearest city which had been Victoria, what we found was rubble, the city had been overrun with Ghuls, they feasted on the corpses of the dead, dried blood covered the ground, and the stench of death was horrendous to the point some of us had vomited so forcefully that blood came from their mouths, we checked other cities and the conditions were the same, we confirmed the cities of Victoria, Diara, Jericho, and Manon were brought to ruin by the Hordes we suspect the same of all the other Nations. Historical Note: The Fallout from this report caused the entirety of the South to fall into a state of civil unrest to the point that troops had to be sent to actively pacify the populace as well as keep the crime rate down as looting had price inflation grew rapidly during this time which would cause problems for the war to come. Alena The court had been stricken speechless with terror, panic, and dread as the scout gave his report, Alena, on the other hand, was not, she had felt the Hordes growing in strength, her dreams had been plagued with nightmarish visions of their destruction and worse she saw what controlled them, it was always shrouded in darkness, always manipulating from behind them sending them in to feast upon innocents, she saw it every time she slept its eyes were crimson red with energy oozing from them, malicious intent followed wherever it looked, a few times Alena had thought it was looking right at her that it could feel her but it did not act to harm her until one particular day. Alena had come to her quarters to rest, she knew tonight she would flash to the North she could feel it, when she would flash and had come to accept it as no matter how hard she resisted it she would sleep eventually so she rationalized better to go while strong than to go while drowsy. Alena capitulated to the slumber and then she was there again this time at the mountain pass between the North and South this was the closest to the South that the visions had ever taken her and then a realized sense of dread dominated her if she was here that meant the Hordes were at the pass and they would soon cross it, then she heard it a shriek so loud her blood so painful her blood curdled and her heart strained, she turned in the direction of the scream slowly panic coursing through her veins and looked down to see millions of them Ghuls climbing up the mountain, clamoring over one another some of them falling to their deaths, Alena was terrified if the Ghuls had come to the mountains it meant there was no food on the other side, life had ended in the North. The second Alena turned around she was greeted with IT, IT's eyes glowing red a shroud of darkness covering it, she panicked she felt it looking at her staring daggers right into her soul, it knew she was there and before she could scream before she could run in fear, it grabbed her its touch was like an inferno it burned and she cried in utter agony, she kicked and hit with all her might but it did not budge it just let out low debauched chuckle and let her go, she stumbled, falling over the edge of the mountain, she screamed and then her eyes went black, she awakened gasping for breath and sweating, she quickly shucked her sleeve up to look at her aching arm and there it was a hand mark seared into her arm, she went pale then she got up with fierceness began dressing and rushed to her father where she told him what had happened. King Argon immediately began making preparations and sending messages out to the other nations. 1 Month Later Alena had another meeting with Judal this time more causal, Alena flickered in her blue aura lighting up the darkness around her, then she noticed him this time though there was no darkness covering him and he was sleeping, in his rest Alena thought he looked handsome and she began blushing until she remembered what this man had done to people and she snapped out of it, she began to inch closer trying to get a better look at his features, she realized that he slept like the dead, he was so still in fact, that she didn't think he was breathing until she felt the small breaths coming and going from his face, Alena began to feel a sense of death surround her a carmine light began to fill the room, Alena quickly turned around to see him standing there a crimson halo surrounding him he spoke "I believe this is our first time speaking intruder", Alena's breathing became uneven "I believe so Noname", he glared at her "My name isn't Noname", "Well I don't know your name so until I do your name is Noname" she said it with mockery in her voice, "My name is Judal and you are not welcome, now get out", Judal she thought what a nice name it meant "Praise", she spoke again cute mockery practically seething from her words "Me? the intruder? you're the one who slaughtered millions of innocent people in the North and stole their land so if you're calling me the intruder you must have a really messed up sense of self-worth mister", Judal gazed at her as if she was insane, he spoke again no emotion in his voice "Does it matter what I've done? I told you to get out and if you don't I'll do a lot worse than burn your arm this time", Alena shivered at the last part of his sentence "Thanks for the mark by the way really nice of you" her words coated with malice and contempt but Judal smirked and repeated himself more bluntly this time "Get out or die, your choice", Alena stood her ground, steeling herself with determination, she responded "Screw you, I can do whatever I like who are you to tell me to leave", Judal's eyes began to glow flames bursting from them he spoke, anger in his every word "Then your choice is pain, very well", Judal began to move forward Alena tensed then set herself in a defensive stance, he reached for her but she flipped him onto his back laying him out, Judal snarled his fury erupting from his already smoldering eyes, he reached out from a distance as she had backed away and grabbed her she thought "An Esper Skill?" but her thoughts were quickly disrupted as she began to feel nauseous her vision began to darken and then total darkness, as she blacked out she heard "Until next time interloper". When Alena roused she was greeted with an insufferable headache, she felt like she had been hit in the head with an Ax, as she recovered her maid entered the room, Denice, Denice had been her servant since she was 10 and had been with her through thick and thin, through her fathers' merciless training, through the aftermath of her awakening, and through her many travels to other nations, her thoughts were jolted when she heard Denice screech in her high-pitched mother cuckoo voice "What happened!!! you look like a reck and your face is so pale like your a ghost", Alena chuckled "Well thank you if I didn't have self-confidence issues already I do now", Denice rushed to her side speaking "Don't try and change the subject, you had another astral trip didn't you" she said matter of factly, Alena nodded and related the event to her, "What a bastard" Denice shrieked "How could anyone hurt someone as beautiful as you", Alena bust out laughing, the 2 were best friends and because of this talked for hours, Denice eventually left to go fulfill her maidly duties and Alena left to go to her morning training. Alena informed her father of the events of the night, he was completely dumbfounded they had thought that the origin of the Hordes was due to a Monster as did Alena but after learning of Judal their entire outlook changed if they could kill Judal the Hordes would be left without a leader which might scatter them and allow for the North to be reclaimed, Alena had been skeptical but kept her thoughts to herself and left the discussion at that. A Month and a Half Later The news came from Narnes the Hordes had arrived, Narnes gave the Allies an in-depth report of what the situation was which led to supplies and troops being sent to Narnes. Alena had wanted to go to Narnes immediately and help with suppressing the Waves, but her father King Argon had commanded her not to go until a chain of command was prepared for her a task that would take from months to years to complete, she had tried to fight her father over it but he had put up a valid argument as well as had an entire army within the gates to stop her so she had no choice but to wait. During the 3 years between the initial of Narnes and the fall of the Front Line, Alena would train herself furthering her skill in combat and battle strategy. Alena went to the nation of Gan the sister nation of her mothers home nation, Gein. In Gan, Alena met the Master in the capital of Horna, Alena learned the art of using Spears from the Master whose name was Wickthorn. Alena spent 1 Year learning the way of the spear in Gan. After spending a year in Gan Alena decided to go to the Nation of Norwen. Norwen was a nation that specialized in Runes, they had become world renown for their Products which was why Alena had traveled there, she had wanted to learn Runes from them and use it fight the Ghuls. When Alena arrived at the capital of Hawthorn she was greeted by the Master who had been awaiting her visit since he received the letter from her father that stated she was on her way. Alena spent another year training in the nation of Norwen where she became a competent Caster. Alena had desired to learn Runes for their practical uses, she could use Runes to make mini explosives by inscribing Runes onto small objects preferably dice and infuse them with energy which she would then throw and wait for them to explode, she had loved using them but had preferred to use them in long-distance combat instead of up close and personal. The Last Year of Stagnation as history would remember it was the final year before the fall of the Barrier of Narnes, during this time Alena further familiarized herself with her newer skills. Alena also during this time would form a group of people skilled in combat like herself the strongest among them would become her lover Malcolm. Alena met Malcolm Conway in on the ride to the Border, they immediately hit it off as they tag-teamed on teasing some of the soldiers, their antics would lessen the dark mood in their regiment boosting morale, "You know Princess for someone of your origins you sure are a lot of fun," "Oh, I was supposed to be boring because I'm a Princess?" Malcolm slowed his horse to the speed of Alena's Horse "Of course not, I just meant that your more fun than all the other nobles I've escorted" a tantalizing smirk crept its way up Alena's face "What's got you smiling like that?" Malcolm asked, a worried undertone in his voice "Oh, nothing just thinking about your reaction to what I'm about to do" and before Malcolm could ask what that was Alena spun from her horse sitting in front of him on his horse, she slammed her mouth into his tongue and all, she kept her eyes open amusement dancing in them, Malcolm froze at first then started kissing her back, she pulled away so that it didn't go too far "Well that was fun" she bemused, Malcolm was still dumbfounded but she could see the lust in his eyes, she whispered in his ear "If you liked that we can continue it tonight" Malcolm nodded his eyes never leaving her lips, she whistled for her horse and spun back onto it, everyone was looking at her, "What a girl can have fun too" she laughed. Historical Note: The Nations consisted of the nations Cubana, Gan, Geins, Norwen, Deltora, Narnes, Helli, Jurice, Krona, Jamba, Fasten, Mortain, and Galahan, these 13 Nations made up the Nations. Category:History